


Sh*t they didn't teach in parenting books

by msmeadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author is to lazy to tag all the characters, BAMF Darcey, F/F, F/M, Fluff soo so much fluff, M/M, Multi, Protective Thor, Tony is a meddling little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmeadows/pseuds/msmeadows
Summary: Darcy never planned on having kids… but being a starry eyed overly romantic girl from Northeast Texas dealt me a clichéd hand."I got knocked up in the back of a Ford and a Mud Festival. Let's just all take a moment to appreciate that fucking sentence that I will one day have to deliver to my child. Part of me hopes I'll pretty it up and put a pleasant spin on it before then; the rest of me knows my brain to mouth filter has never been stellar and is likely to decline with age and child induced insanity. Of all the shitty genetic traits the “Sperm Donor” could've stained my child with at least recklessness was the least damning."





	1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

 

Darcy Lewis clucked her tongue at the sticky mess left between her thighs. The back of the Ford SUV not providing enough room for cleanup and the weight of the now unconscious man lying across her chest adding to the cheap/ dirty feeling already clawing at her. 

Jacksonville boasted the largest mudding festival in the entire state of Texas. It was a place for good ole’ boys to show off the latest toy mommy or daddy let them sup’ up and to find a drunk girl to knock boots with.

Darcy loathed it. 

Cindy Lou head of of the Drill Team, however, thought it'd make the perfect setting to loose her V-card to Odova (O-do- V-a I shit you not that's how you pronounce the poor kids name he’d even spell it out in a sing songy manner to help you pronounce it) Sanders.

Being 17, a month away from graduation, and leaving a small town to head off into the great wide somewhere was a reason to celebrate though. If she had to put up sickly sweet accented moans of “more” fuck it. Cindy Lou’s daddy handed over a credit card before they left, Darcey was willing to test its’ limit. 4 beers and just enough moonshine to push her from tipsy to wasted found her trapped underneath a four-wheeler in several feet of horrifyingly thick mud in the pitch black unable to tell which way was up. The panic ripped through her the second the asshole driving tipped them into the trench. Seconds stretched on into eternity while she tried to thrash her way free. Every wet squelch of the red clay pulling her in deeper. Between the dread and hiccuping tears she was fished out, unceremoniously backed up against a pine tree that served as a makeshift shower stall, and had buckets of cold water pouring over her face and body. Everything after that was a blur. A wicked grin under two glacier eyes.The ghost of a Yankee accent. A ride to the top of “Widow maker ridge” she could only remember in flashes. Teeth clashing against teeth. Decadent moans. Her fingers tangled in long dark hair. Then it was over. It was a over and she couldn't say who used whom. Peeling herself out from under his considerable weight Darcy paused long enough to snap a picture of his face.The fog rolled in the thick with the sunrise as she shook of the lingering effects of the alcohol and quickly dressed herself.

Hiking back down the ravine had left her ass bruised along with her pride.

Catching a ride with Odova’s brother Nathan back to town because her friend and her new lover decided to run away on a hormone induced whim left her choking back tears.

Two months later standing on her deeply religious foster parents porch banging against the locked screen door with nothing but the clothes on her back holding a thin strip of plastic left her broken.

 

The assets woke up one morning thick mud cracking on his boots in the back of an unmarked Ford. 

“Hail Hydra”


	2. Chapter 1

Hazel eyes peered over the railing of a playpen as the rambunctious toddler sized up Jane's new lab equipment. Little hands and feet itching to climb up the shining aluminum monstrosity and tear it apart. Deagan had been born with an appetite for destruction, it was just unfortunate that Dr. Fosters work was his greatest temptation. "He's sizing my tech up again," Jane commiserated to the bubbly brunette popping her gum in time with the sway of her hips while flipping pancakes. "Listen boss man if you'd stop wrapping your space junk in foil he'd stop trying to unwrap it. It's like a genetically engrained redneck thing. Foil is reserved for white elephant presents, Memaws banana pudding, and picking up better reception at the trailer park. Kids just trying to be a good bro. Ain'tcha baby." She tossed a saucy wink to the little boy eliciting little chuckles and a toothy grin. "We still driving out tonight with Erik to find the Rainbow bridge?" She asked distractedly cutting up pancakes. Jane for her part was staring down the tiny tot while covering her newest particle reader with paint splattered tarps. "Einstein -Rosen Bridge," she muttered mostly to herself.

"Yes we're going, yes you're taking notes and dictations, and yes before you even ask I fixed the car seat."

"Why'd we have to fix the car seat again Janey?"

Darcy snarked picking up Deagan from his playpen

"Be...because sometimes I blow things up"

"And humans are what?"

"Humans are flammable, especially small humans covered in pj's made of felt"

Deagan had wherewithal to cross his arms while nodding sagely at the lesson well learned from his perch on Darcy's hip.

"Time for pancakes Monster Man!" Darcy chirped putting the grinning boy in his highchair. "You and mommy have a big day of SCIENCE! wrangling ahead of" He dug heartily into his pancakes while his mother and Jane began their day.

It was almost midnight when the readings on Jane's laptop went wild. The little boy in the back beautifully unaware of the radical shift the universe was about to take and the world he'd wake up to would be full of new possibilities.

At exactly 12:01 a god fell from the sky.

At exactly 12:07 Darcy Lewis flying on adrenaline took fate into her own hands felling the once mighty god with her lighting stick.

Deagan slept on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of my chapter will be relatively short at first. I work a lot 12 days on 2 days off with a son ofy own. Small chapters are easier to edit, but long chapters are hopefully coming.

Clint Barton was rarely impressed. He had seen enough in his lifetime for that to be no easy feat. The busty brunette that had cursed him a blue streak over an iPod while bouncing a screeching toddler... well she, she was impressive. He'd taken to shadowing the little group that had been at the epicenter of the entire fiasco. They had banded together while their lives were torn apart. The town viciously turning on them for its destruction and chasing them out. Currently the small group sat stranded on the side of the desert highway on the steps of their camper. The tiny physicist heaving sobs into hollow of the brunettes neck, the toddler clutching tightly to her chest obvious signs of fatigue marring his freckled face, and the old guy (Selvig? Where had he heard that name?) snarling viciously while kicking the popped tire. 

It was time to make a phone call

In the aftermath of "Puente Antiguo" Darcey sat rocking both a terrified son and a heartbroken physicist. Unsure of how to comfort one and hold together the other. Gritting her teeth against the tremors threatening to wrack her frame, to hold it together, to be strong. "Son of Coul" was probably still ransacking their lab. Their lives laid bare to agents looking to piece together how everything came to pass. Of course if they'd just fucking ask Darcy could give them a detailed rundown but that was apparently to easy. The town itself had turned quickly and viciously against them during the clean up. Their breaking point had been when an armed man had tried to rip Deagan from Darcy arms while an enraged mob hurled rubble at the small group.

They fled.

They fled with no destination in mind, only the driving need to get away, to be safe, to rebuild.

Now that on the side of a long unending highway with a flat tire and deflated hope. Darcy quickly loosing the battle to anchor everyone together. Admist her swallowed hiccuping sobs Jane's phone let out a quiet trill.

"Foster" Jane answered in a watery breath 

"Doctor Foster, this is Pepper Potts... I believe I have proposition for you"


	4. Chapter 3

Wind wiping wildly against him as he pushed his bike along the sloping curves and turns of the back roads throughout upper New York State Steve Rogers tried to force his body to relax into the thrum of the engine. His anxiety had never truly abated after waking up in the mock hospital suite. No matter how many bags he punched through, he never seemed to be able to fully take a breath. It wasn't the shock of new technology or the new pace of every day life... it's just... it went on. The world kept turning and advancing. The people and places he'd once known had aged with time or faded completely. He belonged in a history book. Hell he was in a history books all across the country in every fucking classroom. He had accepted that he couldn't outrun the chill of the ice shortly after waking. But out running the wish that they had left at the bottom of some godforsaken ocean? Steve was terrified that would out run him. 

 

In the deep recesses of the old subway system below New York City, not far from the hum of the good Captains bike. The ice slowly began to crack around another man trapped inside.


	5. Chapter 4

On Deagans 2nd birthday aliens rained from the sky in New York. They watched from a small flat in London, cupcakes forgotten as the Avenger's faced this new menace. Jane curled further in on herself every time Thor's face flashed across the screen. 

How long had he had a way back? 

Deagan for all of his enthusiasm rushed around excitedly in his red cape chanting "THOR THOR THOR!" Somewhere between the first flying monstrosity and Loki's grand appearance the little boy had lost his pants held his MewMew replica aloft to practice his war cry. Maybe ice cream for breakfast with his donuts had been a bit much? No, she shook her head firmly the kid got what he wanted for his birthday and if letting it all hang out on a sugar high while imitating the god of thunder was what he wanted who was she to judge?

Jane launched herself at the television before shoving it off of its stand with a loud CRACK! The acrid taste of atmosphere filling the apartment. Deagan froze mid battle stance. "Uh boss lady I'm all for righteous anger, but that was a rental"

"That son of bitch! That son of a cock sucking bilgsnipe fucking hammer wielding puffy haired bitch!"

"Ooooooooh" little eyes ticked between the busted television, his mother, and Aunt Jane.

"O-KAY!" Darcy popped up off the couch with a sharp clap of her hands "Nap time for Monster Man and time out for Janey." Scooping Deagan into her arms she quickly took him down the hall and tucked him into his brand new race car bed. As he drifted into sleep Darcy sat looking at him. Fear clenching in her belly. How would she keep him safe? She was raising him in a world of monsters and heroes. Not just in the general vicinity of them either. She had attached them both rather intimately to it. Thor had just been the beginning. Once Jane had heard out and accepted Pepper Potts's proposal to continue her research under the safety of Stark Industries Darcy was quick to agree to the promotion from unpaid intern to lab assistant with full benefits. 6 months ago she would have never dreamed of insurance for herself and her son with a paycheck besides. 6 months ago she lived in busted up camper sleeping on a fold out couch with her child, a grumpy scientist, and the brightest physicist of this generation. Life is weird. It was getting progressively weirder. Deagan's strawberry blonde eyelashes finally settled against his freckled cheeks. He was so beautiful. Proof that a heart could walk outside of a body. Huffing out a frustrated sigh she raked a hand through her hair. Time to go wrangle the boss lady.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok we're about to start steering away from cannon. The next two chapters will briefly cover Dark World and Winter Soldier. I'm not going to bring Ultron into this story. While I liked the movie I much more preferred the comic version of that story line and I couldn't do it justice. The next two chapters will also be short before working in to longer chapters where everyone is in the Avenger's tower and able to interact.

The problem with paradigm shifts is that they don't ease you into your knew world view. They tilt you on your axis and spin you until you can't tell up from down. Sitting on the harvest gold toilet with shaking hands, holding an ept while her foster family said grace over dinner was a dizzying as it was horrifying. Momma and Poppa Beaubouf were deeply religious Catholics from the Louisiana bayou. They'd been picking out strays from the orphanage since they moved to East Texas back in 1972. Tough love, strict discipline, and daily devotionals were what kept the demons of temptation away. Darcy could feel the thick bile rising in her throat. Poppa Beaubouf wasn't afraid to pull out his belt on wayward girls. It wasn't his most creative form of punishment either. She figured as often as the man went to confession he felt he kept a fairly clean slate to dabble in the darker sins. 

Darcy wished she hadn't been so fucking optimistic about his reaction. 

The belt had been a blessing, the broken wrist had been a lesson, but being tossed onto the unforgiving porch on a cool September night in a camisole and boxers had been a sentence.

How did she survive from here? She banged her knuckles bloody against the doorframe that night. Begging to a god she didn't believe in or anyone listening to open the door.

The porch light was turned off and her salvation never came.

 

3 years later Darcy slamming her open palm against the window of an abandoned Toyota trying to get her son to respond. To get the fucking door to open as if the god damn sky wasn't falling down around them. Behind her Thor was locked in a deadly fight with MORE fucking aliens (which she was so over! Fuck space. Fuck aliens... just no). In front of her, her baby laid in the back seat of a locked car unresponsive. Ian was a dead man. He'd thrown the child in the car like the chicken shit he was and ran. Darcy had trusted him to hide Deagan while she and Jane shoved Selvig's rods into the ground. She didn't realize she was screaming. Her throat would be raw for days, but she'd never hear any of the desperate pleas leaving her. Jane, bless her fierce heart, slammed a paving stone into the glass shattering it inward raining it onto the still child. Darcy was through the window and bleeding from the glass sharply imbedding itself into her skin before Jane could fully move to allow her access. Her arms wrapping around the little boy feeling small puffs of hot breath as she pulled him into her chest. Darcy thought she knew fear before. She knew nothing. 

When the battle was won Thor stood a silent vigil over the shaken mother and the still sleeping babe. If he called the thunder to cover up the wracking sobs no one needed to be the wiser. If he called the rain to lull her into the land of dreams... His Lady Jane would keep his secret.


	7. Chapter 6:In which Ian runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that messaged me or commented that Ian needed a "time out"... Also I will be going back and fixing some of the grammatical errors. I apologize for the ones that are there I think a lot fast than I type which makes for some rather disjointed sentences and misspellings.

Sif considered herself a reasonable woman. True she had her odd idiosyncrasies, but anyone who claimed to be without them spewed falsehoods. It was rare, however, that she allowed herself to indulge in such things. Even more rare to do so during a hunt.

She clucked her tongue as the frail human strolled past her hiding spot. None of her fellow warriors were with her this night. None to witness. None to judge.

The smile that bloomed across her features was predatory.

Stepping out from the shadows she whistled slow and low. The lanky male cast a quick glance back over his shoulder before doing a double take and spinning sharply on his heel.

"What's a pretty bird like you doing out so late?" He asked purposely pitching his voice low while sauntering towards her.

Canting her head to the side Sif drew in the cool night air luxuriating in the sting filling her lungs.

"I'm looking to play a game little mouse" she purred "A game with a little mouse who was to scared to stay in it's nest to keep young Deagan safe."

Ian was running before the boy's name fully left her lips. Stifling a laugh she listened as his footfalls echoed on the pavement. "Run little mouse!" She called playfully. Maybe he'd help her indulge and squeak when she caught him.

Sif gave chase.


	8. Chapter 7: In which Ian loses his sweater

"PLEASE PLEASE GOD ANYTHING I'LL DO ANHTHING!"

Her mouse was such a noisy little thing. He was taking the joy out of her successful hunt.

The wet CRACK! of bone crunching and the hot spray of blood against her knuckles did little to soothe her ire. He continued to gurgle platidudes and pleas while swallowing the blood pouring thickly down his throat from his freshly broken nose.

"Truly I would enjoy your death more than that of my greatest enemy if only to silence your tongue." She snapped sharply fingers drumming against the hilt of her sword as she waited for Thor to come relieve her of her prize. The squelch of vomit hitting dirt slowed the rhythmic tattoo. "Do try to keep from disgracing yourself further mouse."

"That boy," he wheezed "that boy was better left to be killed by those monsters than raised by his whore of a mother and her lunatic bo-"

His head hit with a satisfying thud. Sif watched the blood flow off the edge of the blade consideringly. "Lady Sif!" Thor's voice boomed in anger "I sent you to retrieve not to kill."

Flippantly she tossed her hair behind her while sliding her blade into its hilt. "You were late my Prince and my quary was...conversational." She felt more than she heard the agitated sigh from behind her. "And what shall I give Lady Darcy in recompance for Ian's crimes or for bringing Malaketh to this world?"

The soft whisper of fabric was Thor's only forewarning before his hands were full of bloodied wool.

"Give her the mouse's sweater. He dyed it crimson just for her." She called for Heimdall before he could retort.


	9. Chapter 8

"My son never excelled at apologies or gift giving."

Darcy whipped around so quickly she was certain she'd given herself whiplash. "Jesus take the wheel you Asgardians need to invest in bells!"

Odin, THE ALLFATHER could she just fucking add, looked decidedly unimpressed. "I would not have allowed your presence here nor the healing of your child." He picked idly at his gloved hand "Thor has always been a stubborn child however and I fear he learned several of Loki's tricks before the traitors passing." It pulled her up short. Maybe somewhere between the rush of adrenaline the day before, rocking her unconscious child until collapsing from exhaustion, or the mother fucking bloodied sweater that she wouldn't acknowledge if you put Nick Fury tap dancing in a tutu waving it in a come hither fashion in front of her, but Thor's dad was a prick. 

"Ya know what dude? You're a prick," Darcy supposed her filter was left behind when the fled to Asgard in hopes of healing her son. Well Shit. "Your son died OK? Like you don't just get to decide he's not your kid because he didn't turn out calling the lighting like tall, blonde, and beefy. You don't get to write him off because he made a choice you didn't agree with and you sure as fuck don't get to disown him because HIS MOTHER made her choice to protect a human instead of run. He's your kid dude, that's what they do. They break your heart and piss you off, but you love'em anyway because that's what parents do." She was red faced with her hands on her hips leaning into him "Which is exactly why you're a shit parent. You let yourself run out love to give." The tirade was ended in a growl.

Odin swept from the balcony with a flourish of his cape.

The following morning found her curled around her son lying in the healers bed. "Momma," his soft little voice called "M'rning time momma." Her laughter startled Jane awake who had fallen asleep in a nearby chair.

"THOR!" Jane was off and running after quick once over of her favorite tech destroyer. "THOR HE'S AWAKE! THOR!" The healers came pouring into the rooms, confused looks marring their faces. The boys brain had been damaged from blunt force... They questioned whether he'd ever wake.

Thor pushed his way through the throng of people only to come stumbling to an abrupt halt. "Where... Where did you come by that cloak young Deagan?" His voice thick with emotion calling attention to the shimmering green cloth draping the foot of the bed. Reaching out he reverently trailed two fingers over the fabric. "We just woke up big guy." Darcy cautiously said placing her hand against his. Thor flashed a smile shaking his head briefly. "And what a glorious sight it is to see young master Deagan rising again." 

 

Later Thor would be pulled quietly aside by the healer in charge of Deagan's care.

"I do not have the power to repair a damaged mind. Only your mother and Prince L-" Thor looked at her sharply. "I apologize it is not my place my lord." She bowed quickly excusing herself. 

Thor was unable to stop a wistful sigh. 

"Loki"


	10. Chapter 10

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is a warm cup of coffee and a blanket on sleepless nights in a run down Brooklyn apartment while Steve skims over the want ads until the paper tears under his fingers in frustration.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is an easy grin when Steve is fit to curse so foul it would curl his Ma's hair. She always said he'd run truer to her Irish temper than his Pa's laid back American mentality. Her boy was a scrapper.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is a prism pulling everything around him in and casting it out into a kaleidescope of colors lighting everything I'm bold new hues and possibilities.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is fumbling hands on a thread bare couch arching and aching to chase that high that other boys talk about when Sister Mary Katherine leaves the classroom.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is the eye of the storm after the Erskine's formula. After the stomach churning fear of loss with no place to belong among soldiers or civilians.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is the bridge that unites him to the Howling Commandos. The one who makes him forget about being The Captain, to share the skinny little scrapper fr Brooklyn with the unit they'd forged in blood and fire.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is a scream in cold biting wind.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is the ice carving into his skin as the plane dives below the waves.

Who the hell....

Who the hell is Steve?

Steve is a skinny little shit from Brooklyn who never said quit and never back down. Steve is a born again soldier his veins alight with a gift from a man who knew everything and nothing at the same time. Steve is a memory for the Captain one he only pulls out with curtains drawn. Steve is damn well tired of being ignored.

Who the hell is Bucky?

Bucky is STEVE'S reason to fight, to lust, to love, to hope, to laugh, to win.

That's who the hell Bucky is.

Steve opens his eyes.


	11. Thanksgiving Affair

She'd run out of gas money two towns ago. Coasting on fumes Darcy managed to make it to a rest stop just outside of Puente Antiguo. She had maybe three bucks in change; if she was lucky there might be some under the seat to get a soda and water. How lucky was she to spend Thanksgiving in a beat up impala eating stale chips? Rubbing her heavily pregnant belly she smiles distractedly at the movement beneath her palm.

"No matter what happens," she started on a watery breath, "no matter if I have to scrape, beg, steal, or even if the sky falls down I will always always be thankful for you. I promise you I will make us a life worth being thankful for."

Sleep didn't come to Darcy that night. It didn't come when she trudged the six miles into town on swollen feet. It didn't come when she had to find alley ways to hunker down in at night all the while begging the little being inside to wait just a little longer...

"Darce?"

She startled hard enough to push Clint's head off of her lap.

"Hmm?"

"You alright? Kind of lost you in thought for a minute there." Jane studied her intently before turning back to the kitchen to finish cleaning. "You did an amazing job with Thanksgiving dinner. As always." She tossed over her shoulder with a grin.

Darcy nodded numbly before rising and resettling Clint on the couch. Natasha cast her a curious glance before quietly cuddling into the curve of Clint's legs. Quickly striding out of the room to go check on her son Darcy had to catch herself against the wall to halt the choking sobs in her chest. 

Wrapped in his Iron Man blanket Deagan slept soundly. His face soft and relaxed under the soft glow of his night light. Ghosting her fingers over his nose and the bow of his lips Darcy wondered if it would ever stop being surreal to watch his sleeping face. To have him happy, healthy, and whole.

"I promised." She whispered softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony, for all of his genius, was terrified of children. Not that he'd readily admit to it, but with the screaming, crying, and excretions they were just a force beyond his considerable kin.

The Lewis child, however, was like a marvelous puzzle Tony needed to solve. At two and half the small Lewis had stormed into the lab all brass and sass making a beeline for Kane Fosters station before expertly climbing onto the table and promptly shoving her latest invention to the floor in riot of clanging metal. Foster instead of screaming or berating the child simply chuffed and began ripping the aluminum off of her monstrosity before handing it to him. Small Lewis then clambered down off the table and left.

Tony wasn't positive he'd ever felt befuddled a) because he was Tony fucking Stark B) because it's an idiotic sounding word, but here he was thoroughly befuddled. His confusion (and subsequent befuddlement damn it) only increased as this continued every single day. For the first week he and Foster shared a lab small Lewis would come in a minimum of two times a day thoroughly destroy a piece of Foster's lab equipment only to then look at her expectantly before being handed a wad of aluminum and going on his way. 

Tony both lived for puzzles while loathing them. 

When Pepper caught him on a late night science binder the following week trying to make a new robot almost entirely out of foil she backed out of the lab with practiced silence only pausing briefly to ask Jarvis to kindly record all lab interactions between Tony and Darcy's precocious son, who on more than one occasion had been caught theiving aluminum out of the common kitchen while his mother set about attending to the over worked scientist. Pepper was unable to stop the breathy laugh that bubbled into her throat. Tony was such a child sometimes. It would do him well to have a young friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost you guys are amazing!!!!! Thank you so much for all the comment and kudos!
> 
> Secondly:  
> There are so many errors in this story! I apologize for any that you find. I am updating on my phone while I work two jobs and take care of my tiny heathen (Deagan pronounced Day-gan is actually my son's name and the inspiration for the little monster in this story. He is a handful which I will start to incorporate more and more of his real life shenanigans as chapters are added.) I'm trying to find a beta so I can get the errors fixed and hopefully find a way to make it less choppy.

Thor watched languidly as Deagan played quietly with his new robot. The soft chuffs and giggles soothing him. He had instantly fallen for the little tot when banished to Midgard. Big eyes set over a softly freckled nose with a mischievous laugh that took him back to playing beneath his mother's skirts or tormenting the maids in the garden. Darcy's son was a balm he didn't know his soul had needed. To be the boy's hero, to be the one he chattered about on play dates or to strangers in stores, to be the one he looked for when clothed in a cape lifting a home crafted hammer while trying to call the lighting.... It left him humbled and more than a little awe struck.   
But now, watching him play gently with his new robot "TinTin" Thor wandered if there was another fellow who needed that balm. Needed those bright eyes to land on him with trust and eagerness. He had watched Anthony pace by the communal living quarters half a dozen times, teeth worrying the nail on his thumb. Then thrice more hastily combing a hand through his hair before stomping off. Thor thought to call out to him. Invite him in to the tranquil bubble that surrounded himself and young Deagan, but today he found himself unwilling to share his young friend. Tomorrow perhaps he'd coax Anthony into enjoying the simple peace that this happiness could bring. But not today. Today was his to enjoy. To be the only hero Deagan needed. To be the one that could be saved by a freckled nose and a gap toothed grin


	14. Chapter 14

Once the elevator doors closed Steve fell back into a corner with a defeated groan. His body ached dully from the rapidly healing bruises and cuts littering every inch of his skin. He had been so close to Bucky, so damn close, but then Hydra. It was always Hydra that managed to get the one up on him. The lead had been a good one; an underground casino right outside of Reno. It had been swarming with Hydra agents by the time he and Sam made it into the the compound. Wave after wave of agents poured over them until he's lost track of Sam, his shield, and his sanity. He could barely remember clinging to Sam's battered form as he flew them out of the facility crashing into the warm forgiving sand of the Nevada desert. Gingerly, as the doors slid open Steve shouldered his pack trying to quietly make his way to his room in the tower.

"Ban aide." A soft little voice trilled from behind

Steve stopped abruptly turning on his heel to find a small boy staring up at him with worry.

"Uhhm... er.. what?" 

"Ban aide." This time it sounded like more of a command though Steve still was having trouble processing a child in Stark's tower. He blinked owlishly at the boy holding his hands up and shrugging his shoulders in a confused manner. Steve felt a swell of laughter when the boy gave him one of the most put upon scowls he had ever had the fortune to witness before toddling over, grabbing him roughly by the hand and screaming "HELP!" If you had told Steve he would be crouching over a toddler covering them with his body and shield while staring down not only Thor, but Iron Man, The Hulk, Ms. Potts, a very angry looking woman trying to CLIMB over Thor, and a rather serene looking brunette who would've made Pin-ups look plain...Well Steve wouldn't how totally discounted the possibility because this was Stark after all. However, he would have never imagined that same small child climbing over his shield and grinning indulgently at the infuriated Avengers before stopping in front of the brunette bombshell, canting his head to the side while pointing back at him then simply stating "Ban Aide." The woman for her part let out a low throaty laugh raising a sculpted brow. Lifting the small child into her arms she strode purposefully from the room."This way Stripes," she called over her shoulder "my son seems to think you're in need of urgent care."

Steve rocked lightly on his heels from the shock sheepishly picking his way passed the gobsmacked group of super heroes. The little looking back at him from over his mother should with a frighteningly familiar "I told you so" grin.


	15. Chapter 15

Natasha buried her face into the soft blonde locks of the sleeping child in her arms inhaling the soft scent of soap and baby lotion. She had trailed Steve back to Stark's tower to find the Avengers in some sort of pissing contest over the boy. His mother for her part looked exasperated at their continuous attempts to be his favorite. She cooed as he shuffled in hold. Natasha wasn't one for pointless competition or male posturing, but the moment those big hazel eyes crashed with hers and he held his arms up in a plea to be held by a woman he'd never met Natasha started calculating. Soft Russian lullaby's whenever his mother was trying to wrangle the scientist into sleep? Natasha managed to find the time. Silly games of hide and seek? No one could hide better than Natasha. A day out in the park with one the world's deadliest assassins? Natasha needed to survey the local park for threats anyways it was really no trouble at all. Today though, the little boy had followed her down to the gym watching her gracefully work through old routines that had been burned into the very fabric of her being. He watched as she clutched self consciously at her abdomen eyeing him from the mirror. Once, she had finished feeling sweaty and empty he had held his arms out asking to be held. Then curled into her chest placing fisting his chubby hand around the strap of her top. 

"Tasha dances beautiful." 

"Thank you зайчик." she replied humming and swaying.

"Tasha sings beautiful."

"Спасибо," she said again as his eyes started to close.

"Tasha's beautiful." He yawned before falling asleep in her hold.

Carding her fingers through his unruly blonde locks Natasha knew she'd won. Even if Deagan found a favorite among their team other than her Natasha knew that nothing could be more precious or more important for her than this moment of complete acceptance and unguarded love.

Clint nearly fell off his perch above at the fierce look of protectiveness that washed over the Widow as she rocked Darcy's son. God help anyone who ever stepped a toe out of line near him. He shuddered at the thought. Time to go warn his fellow Avengers Nat had staked her claim and collect wagers.


	16. Chapter 16

Jarvis did not feel. AI's were incapable of emotion even if they possessed an ever growing ever changing interface.

But...

But... When Darcy bounced young Deagan on her hips after bath time both bright skinned and giggling Jarvis found himself 'pleased' to capture the moment for Darcy to look on at another time.

When Darcy curled in tight around her son dozing lazily on floor as he played in the safety that was her presence Jarvis found himself 'unwilling' to share their whereabouts with those that asked for it.

When Darcy laughed at the young masters antics with tears streaming down a face splitting smile and her hand clutching at her belly trying to contain her mirth. Jarvis found himself 'smitten'.

When Darcy and Deagan pressed themselves arms wide near one of the many monitors of the tower declaring a boisterous "You're the best J-man." Jarvis found himself 'loved'.


	17. Chapter 17

The moment it had been announced Bucky had been found Steve had been perched on the counter in the Commons kitchen idly commenting on how Darcy didn't make potato soup anything like his Ma. Deagan as he was want to do when Steve was near was trying to ply him with his sippy cup of tea or share his snacks.

"Eat Stripes." 

"Drink Stripes"

"Why hurt again Stripes?"

If he replaced the Stripes with Pun- No! No, he wasn't going to chase that thought. Darcy had pulled him into her orbit and out of his own mind with bubble gum pops, to loud music, and a non-judgemental ear. Deagan though... Deagan had been his confidant. Late at night when the demons wouldn't leave and sleep couldn't come he would sneak into the boys nursery careful not to wake him. Pulling his large frame into the gliding rocking chair next to the converted bed Steve would spend hours telling the sleeping boy stories of Brooklyn, joining the army, Eirkshine, the war, and Bucky. His accent coming in thick like an old well loved blanket covering them both in people and places long forgotten.

"-IPES! OK? Momma? Make him OK!"

Darcy was grabbing his face. She looked frantic... Worried even. Why did the world feel to small? Why was his skin to tight? His chest burned. Why would his chest burn? He needed Buck. Where was Bucky? They said he was back? Bucky... Please Bucky...

As the Captain's knees buckled under him crashing him to the floor a small soft hand found his. When the world rushed up to swallow Steve Rogers whole he saw Bucky's face. So young, bright, and full of worry on the wrong body and with hazel eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Pain ripped through Darcy so hot and hard her body arched against the seat of her car. Her breath left her with gasping wheeze. Something was wrong. The sudden thick gush between her legs drove her deeper into panic.

She had been living in her car while attending school for 2 weeks. Barely able to afford food let alone basic nessecities let alone anything for a baby. No formula, no wipes, no diapers, no pacifiers... Nothing.

Fire raced across her abdomen as another contraction hit. What the fuck was she going to do? 

Delicately she climbed out of the car trying to make it to the diner across the street to ask for a phone. She couldn't afford an ambulance fee but she couldn't afford gas to get to the hospital either... Not that she had any idea where it even was.

"Fuck!" She sobbed as the liquid between her legs made it to her ankles.

"I can't do this... I can't... Oh god I can't fucking do this." Darcy stumbled back against the trunk of the car her arms wrapping around her belly. 

"Hey, you need help?" A feminine voice asked. "OK, yea you don't look so- oh OH GOD you're doing the baby thing! OH SHIT! How do I help? Can I help?... PHONE! I have a phone!"

"Please," Dracy begged wetly "Please 911!"

"I'm Jane." The voice stated.

"Christ on a cracker JANE FOCUS! " Darcy snarled around the name< /p>

"Yes! Right! Baby first names second!"

Darcy scowled at the voice from under sweat matted hair. The small brunette it belonged to frantically speaking to the dispatcher on the other line.

Jane indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky sat in the shower letting the hot water pour over his skin dislodging large clumps of dirt and debris. Leaning back against the tiles he shut his eyes and let the white noise drown the arguing in the other room out. 

He wasn't ready yet.

He had thought maybe...

Maybe it was time to find a familiar face.

A familiar smile.

A familiar voice.

So many voices, to many voices, screaming voices, begging voices, commanding voices, broken voices, friendly voices, lovers voices....

He shuddered at the onslaught of factured memories.

"Steve." He called, soft and pliant.

Bucky wasn't ready. Wasn't even Bucky. But Steve, ever faithful, beautiful, snarky, asshole, loyal, Steve was still the punk kid from Brooklyn. Steve was his home. He NEEDED to go home.


	20. Chapter 20

Just a quick note 

You guys are AMAZING! Life had some nasty twist and turn for myself and my son at the end of 2016, but we made it through! Reading y'all's comments and seeing your kudos has been such a wonderful experience. I still need to clean up/edit these chapters as I do all my writing on my phone (I go back to read them and think OMG I'm actually an intelligent human I know how to spell!) Hopefully my updates will become a little more consistent. I had originally wanted to post 2-3 times a week but I don't think that's going to be possible quite yet.

Thank you so much for the support!


	21. Chapter 21

"Fire ants," James bitterly scowled while letting the southern lilt of the small brunette flutter her hands over the sea of red welts on his arms and chest, "are Satan's little lap dogs. They're assholes for the sake of being assholes, ask any girl who had the misfortune of wearing jelly sandals as a child south of the Mason Dixon." James chuffed against her mouth before dragging his tongue along her kiss swollen lips.

Bubble gum and cheap beer. 

She even tasted young. 

Fuck. 

Giggling she pulled away going back to tracing the soft pads of her fingers against his skin. "How'd you even manage to get bit so many times?"

"Pine tree" he mumbled begrudgingly under his breath. Soft warm puffs of air hit the sensitive skin along his lower abdomen while she continued her explorations.

"Pine tree? How the hell you manage to get bit by this many ants from a pine tree?" Large doe studied his face with obvious amusement. He hesitated to answer. Raising an eyebrow the saucy brunette he'd dug out of mud pit not 2 hours ago buried her face against the fly of his jeans nipping sharply at his ever more painful erection. "Come on Yankee tell me how ran afoul of Satan's secret mascot." She laughed tracing the contours of his cock through the denim with the tip of a glitter polished nail.

A deep groan forced it's way from his chest. This girl was trying to drive him insane... And she was fucking succeeding.

"Climbed one." He gritted through clenched teeth pulling her up by her arms and rolling them so it was her naked skin pressing into the dried grass. Her explosive laughter causing her body to arch and little tears gather at the corner of her eyes. He watched her ride out her amusement, the firelight casting jumping sporadic shadows across her pale skin while she vibrated from full bodied laughs. Her knees coming up to bracket his hips and her hands circling around his biceps, never flinching at the cold metal. Red clay mud still clinging determinedly to her hair from when he'd pulled her frantically kicking out of the deep pit after a fourwheeler had tumped onto her small frame; coming up all hell fire and sass swinging out at anyone trying to get close enough while she gasped for air. 

She was beautiful.

He knocked his mouth against hers hard enough to make her teeth rattle and lost himself in her smile.

Pierce folded his arms glaring darkly as they strapped down his asset for another "wipe" this was the third one in as many days since they'd pulled him from a mission in deep East Texas shirtless, relaxed, and chuckling boyishly to himself scratching (almost fondly) at the ant bites on his chest. And for the third time once his body quit shaking with pained tremors when the attendants touched the now healing bites on his chest the asset howled with laughter. 

"Put him on ice." The order was barked sharply as Pierce strode from the room. 

The assets conditioning was breaking. 

He'd have to fix that he thought to himself with a salacious grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and disjointed, but I promise it's for a reason.

Darcy danced absently mindedly around the Commons room picking up and cleaning after a particularly destructive play date. Thor and Tony were going to to learn how to share so help her god or she'd kill them both! Deagan dozed lazily on Pepper's chest while the willowy woman snored lightly against his hair. Natasha, ever present, idly stroked Peppers calves while reading a mission report. "Or Peps might set them on fire first." She thought with exasperated fondness. Shaking her head lightly Darcy gathered up a large trash bag of aluminium and made her way to elevator. 

Darcy would later wonder why is was the pleasant chime of the lifts arrival that stuck out the most in her memory. Why that soft little 'Ping' was such a glaring reminder of what it felt like when the world tipped violently on its axis and pitched her head long into a nightmare she hadn't had since she was 17 living in car praying to any god out there for even the illusion of salvation.

The doors to the elevator hummed open with a soft metal slide bringing Darcy face to face with one world weary Stephen Rogers and James.... James who'd been covered in ant bites because Yankees were silly enough to climb trees, James who had wiped the mud from her face while she gagged against the fear and bile in her throat, James who tasted like Old whiskey and wood smoke, James who took her apart piece by piece in the scratchy brittle grass and then put her back together in the cramped confines of a white ford. James. James. James. James. JAMES! James who she'd taken a picture of as she quietly slid from the back of a truck to go find her friends and get back home. James who she'd cried for on her foster parents front porch broken and bloodied with the fresh realization of how harsh the world could be. James who she'd screamed for when they sliced into her belly to dig the ever fading heart beat of her son out.... James. The picture she memorized every night in the desert wondering at a fool hardy southern heart. James who she had stolen her phone back from shield to keep a picture of. To keep a link for herself and for her son.

With choked sob Darcy swayed on her feet desperately trying to ground herself. Steve for all his weariness tensed briefly trying to study the rapid fire emotion flitting across the young woman's face, her eyes never straying from Bucky.

Darcy heard screaming as the ground rushed up and swallowed Darcy whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that Darcy was not in love with Bucky after one night with him, but at 17 a one stand has a different kind of impact on someone than it would an adult. Also, Darcy has romanticized her interaction with Bucky over time. Not overly so, but enough that it was something she'd built up as untouchable in her mind. I'll touch on all of this in up coming chapters. I have also cleaned up most of the grammatical errors as well as inconsistencies that I've found throughout the current chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Jane wasn't a people person... Or more specifically Jane wasn't liked by people. Even as a child Jane struggled to relate to other children and adults. Her intelligence made it hard for her to find joy in the fanciful play that children often clung to in their youth while adults found being corrected by a bright eyed child infuriating.

Jane lost herself among the stars, sneaking out onto her parents roof late at night clutching a cheaply made telescope to her chest while numbers floated around in her brilliant head like the soft giggling whispers of would be friends.

Though she still wished every night on the first star she found for someone...anyone to lay on the slanted rooftop and find constellations with.

Holding the hand of a frightened stranger in an alley way in New Mexico while the ever growing red puddle spread around the two of them straining to hear the sirens of an approaching ambulance Jane's mind raced with numbers and probabilities all while floundering on how to comfort the woman lying next to her.

"Perseus."

Jane startled "Huh?"

"The stars on your shirt... It's Perseus." The woman grimaced through a contraction but kept a steady gaze on her shirt. Jane looked down briefly wondering how long she'd even been wearing the shirt... Or what day it even was. Doug had bought her the shirt for an anniversary? Christmas? No, birthday for her birthday! Little rhinestones dotted sporadically across the deep blue fabric in mimic of her favorite constellation.

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURTS!" The other woman viciously gripped down on her hand curling into herself against the asphalt. Jane hummed softly in sympathy trying to shift her body enough for the other woman to lean on threading her other hand through her sweaty hair in what Jane hoped was a comforting manner. 

Sirens roared into life around them as the ambulance pulled up several paramedics pouring out. Quickly placing the woman on stretcher before carting her away.

Jane stood in the alley shaking lightly from the quick burst of adrenaline toeing her way around the puddle of blood that had been left behind. Her stomach recoiled at the sight causing her to wretch loudly. Leaning against the cool brick of an old building trying to pull her body back into a semblance of control she spotted the spilled contents of a dark blue purse. She wondered if she should take it to the hospital it should have at least a driver's license in it or maybe a cell for the woman to get into contact with her family. Crouching on wobbly knees Jane quickly scooped the contents back into the bag and made her way to her van. Throwing it into the passenger seat she stopped short noticing a familiar pattern of rhinestones on the dark blue canvas on the bag. Gingerly she picked it up, placing it in her lap and let her fingers trace the pattern. A soft smile played across her face as she remembered nights lost among the stars while the crickets chirped and her parents slept.

"Perseus." She whispered with a wistful sort of reverence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick timeline:
> 
> Darcy and Bucky met in early May when she was 17 and a month away from graduation.
> 
> Deagan was born at the end of January. Darcy missed the first semester of college (hence needing 6 credits)
> 
> Deagan is 18 months old when Thor is banished to Earth.
> 
> Deagan is 2 when the invasion of New York happens and 2 1/2 during Dark World.
> 
> He is about to turn 3 when they move to the Avengers tower and is 3 1/2 when Bucky returns.


	24. Chapter 24

Maria Hill dreaded turning in mission reports to Fury; for all her experience, training, and bravado she found the man fucking terrifying. Her only comfort against the slight tremor of her hands was that everyone was terrified of the man. Hell, even THE Wolverine and Wade goddamn Wilson tip toed around the living legend. Navigating the corridors of Stark Tower to the office Tony had set up for those willing to continue the Avenger's initiative after the fallout of S.H.I.E.L.D Maria braced herself for an inevitable dressing down. 'Asshole' she snarled to herself 'You breathe like a goat Hill, I could hear you flat feet stomping from the stair well Hill, Can you even define stealth Hill, You're lo-' A soft giggle sounded behind Fury's door cutting off her internal tirade.

"Shhh Bug don't give away your position before you're ready for your target to see you." Fury's unmistakable rumble stated.

He sounded amused?

Maria stared hard at the handle of the door. She should leave, she should turn around right now and avoid being roped in to/ witness whatever the fuck was going on behind that door. 

"HILL!" The sharp bark of her name had her almost spilling the folders in her arms "I can hear your damned mouth breathing from my desk!" She barely suppressed an irritated growl. Squaring her shoulders Maria yanked the door open. 

"AHHHHH!!!" A shrill cry like nails on a chalkboard erupted from behind the door and then the floor was rapidly approaching her face as a weighted impact slammed into the back of her knees. Rolling with the impact and trying not to spill the files in her arms Maria flipped onto her back coming face to face with her.... Assailant? A small hazel eyed boy furiously grappled with her legs trying to keep them pinned to the ground as she shifted herself into a more defensive position. What the fuck? Fury for all his help was doubled over gripping the edge of his desk to keep from falling with gales of laughter. No, seriously what the fuck!?

"Uhhh" she dazedly groaned

"Nick Nick Nick! I dids it!" The small boy trilled.

"You're better than half my agents Bug." Nick said warmly striding over and plucking him up off of her legs and giving him an affectionate squeeze. 

Maria was positive she had fallen into an alternate dimension.

"Hill!" She startled from her prone position on the floor. "Leave the files and report to sub-level."

"Sir?"

Sub-level were for training. Why would she need to report- oh that smug son of a bitch!

Sitting on his desk with the tiny demon perched primly in his lap animatedly retelling how he'd "Knocked down the bad lady." Fury stared down at her with a shit eating grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'thoughts/ memories'

'She'd bitten him....'

Bucky looked down at the rapidly swelling mark on his arm.

'She'd BITTEN him!'

'HIM!'

Bucky cocked his head to the side watching as a hulking blonde tried to pin down a tiny brunette. The woman weighed maybe a hundred pounds and was all of five feet tall AND she had BITTEN HIM! Steve for all of moxie was squaring off with the red head he'd shot 'god she was fucking familiar... Na-something?' while gesticulating wildly at Bucky screaming about low stress environments and mental stability.

Circling his eyes back to the unconscious woman on the floor Bucky felt an itch in the back of his mind. She'd known him, the stunned flash of recognition in her eyes was unmistakable; her face had exploded with a array of emotions before her knees buckled beneath her. 

"MOMMA!" A frantic cry unmistakably from a child came from somewhere near the redhead staring down Steve.

"Peps! Momma! I want my momma! Please Peps!" The small voice was choking on wet sobs.

"Deagan no!" 

A willowy woman came careening from behind the couch trying to catch up with a small blonde body sprinting towards the prone woman on the floor. In his desperation to get to his mother the boy misjudged the step up out of the room to the corridor near the elevator and went flying into his legs.

Bucky froze, watching the child 'Deagan'? try to pluck himself up from the floor his little frame shaking with unchecked sobs.

"Hey little man." Bucky soothed 'Where the fuck had that come from?', crouching slowly and placing a gentle hand on the boys back. Don't touch him don't touch him don't him! He yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." Bucky soothed again, hands fluttering unhelpfully over the child. Hazel eyes brimmed with fat tears and rimmed red looked up at him. 

Bucky gulped against the rush of memories. Young girls... Sisters? Crying into his chest about nightmares, boys, and skinned knees.

"I want momma." Clenching and unclenching his metal fist Bucky released a deep breath. In for a penny in for a pound. 'Who used to say that?'

"I know kiddo, I know, but she's gonna need you to stop crying." Deagan nodded meekly stepping into the Winter Soldiers crouch coming nearly nose to nose with the former assassin.

Hazel eyes, blonde hair, and freckles.

'Rebecca- Rebecca had blonde hair. His Ma would spend hours running her fingers through the soft locks and she had cried when brave as you please Becca had come home hair in a sharp bob hand full of wadded bills and an extra bag of potatoes for supper that night.'

"Please help." The little boy called again. Bucky had to grit his teeth against the urge to ruffle the mess of blonde locks.

Rocking up onto the balls of his feet he wrapped his large hand around the boys much smaller one and walked over to the collapsed woman.

An electric whine had him scooping up the small child and pressing him into the wall as a white blast exploded around them shredding the skin across his back as he shielded Deagan from the blast.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick picture of who Deagan is molded after. (Btw it is pronounced Day-ghan)
> 
> Next chapter will be up tonight!!


End file.
